Julian Etsicitty
Summary Julian is a former Abductee who was left stranded and alone on the planet Nightmare for six years before being rescued by Kirk and the starship Sanctuary. He went on to aid Kirk in stealing the system defence field "footballs" that Kirk deployed around Cimbrean and Erebor. He became romantically involved with Allison Buehler during their travels, and shortly thereafter the couple met Xiù Chang, with whom they both became mutually infatuated. The trio escaped the destruction of Sanctuary and spent five years in stasis aboard an escape pod before eventually being rescued by Adam Arés. After returning to Earth, the three entered a polyamorous relationship and signed up with the Byron Group's exploration program, eventually beating the competition to become the crew of BGEV-11, which they named Misfit. ''Julian served as the ship's field researcher. During their survey missions, they made first contact with the stone-age Ten'gewek species, eventually gaining their trust by teaching them how to make steel. Julian fought to defend the Ten'gewek from Hierarchy abrogators, and ultimately underwent their Trial of Manhood to be recognized as a member of Yan Given-Man's tribe. He is currently the US State Department's special envoy to the Ten'gewek people. He has modelled nude for Ava Ríos' ''"Laid Bare" series, and has two children, one each with Allison and Xiu: Anna Belle Ayma Buehler Etsicitty, and Harrison Li Chang Etsicitty. Appearance Originally described as a wiry, tough, lean man, Julian has grown substantially thanks to his friendship with Adam Arés and other members of the HEAT. He is nowadays a well-developed and muscular performance athlete, capable of climbing trees and carrying heavy loads in supergravity. Julian's ancestry is mixed: his grandfather was Navajo, his grandmother on the other side was Ojibwe, and his remaining two grandparents were of Dutch and English descent respectively. He mostly presents as (and considers himself to be) "a white fella." He naturally tans quite dark, and his black hair is thick, shaggy and difficult to manage. Skills Julian is formidably strong and durable even by human standards, and extremely well versed in wilderness survival and the natural world. He survived for six years on the class 13 deathworld known as "Nightmare" without any companion or assistance save the tools and equipment his Corti abductors left him. Living among the Ten'gewek has only served to further sharpen these skills, and as a result Julian is a skilled woodsman, hunter and trapper. He has even been known to hunt the formidable Akyawentuan Werne. In addition, Julian is a well-trained field researcher with a solid grasp of scientific fundamentals, especially with regards to xenobiology. Although he is not a scientist himself, he is well-educated on planetology, deep-space survey, orbital mechanics and a host of other scientific fundamentals. His grasp of metallurgy was at least sufficient to allow him to teach the Ten'gewek the secret of smelting and forging steel. He is a competent marksman with a rifle, skilled with bow, spear and knife, and quite adept with a thrown tomahawk too. He is less good with people, though by no means antisocial, and what he lacks in sophistication he often makes up for in honesty and forthright charm. Personality Julian prefers the simple things in life. He loves the outdoors, he loves hunting, he loves Allison and Xiù, he loves his children, and he enjoys lifting heavy weights. He is fond of music, and will often sing out loud when out by himself in the wilderness (a habit he originally got into so as not to surprise any bears while out on the trail.) His first choices in music are generally hard rock and alternative metal---he's especially fond of Breaking Benjamin, Lacuna Coil and a band called Granuloma---but has also been heard singing a wide variety of other songs such as "In Summer" from Frozen, ''which is his favorite Disney movie. '' Work and family life rarely leave him time to indulge in any hobbies but he doesn't mind. Julian is quite happy to be regularly busy. He has a habit of think out loud, often backtracking and correcting himself as he goes. Given enough uninterrupted time he can be quite a deep thinker, but in general he prefers a more intuitive approach to life. Relationships Aliens Humans Quotes Category:Byron Group Category:Abductees Category:Humans Category:Deathworlders Category:AJAX Category:Misfit Category:Ten'gewek